when you leave there is room for change
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: edward cheated on bella with tanya. bella was hurt will she take comfort in the new vampires that moved into town? what happenes when victoria comes?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella Hun, wake up." Edward said soothingly

"Ahhh" I said grumpily he chuckled at my expression

"I will see you at school I have to talk to you after school OK?" he said nervously

"sure?" I said it came out as more of a question.

I wonder what that was about.

He jumped out my window and I got dressed.

I jumped into my truck I got to school to notice Edward talking to 9 vampires.

Edward was obviously angry about something and now he was pleading.

the one he was talking to shook his head then looked over to me he had gorgeous jet black hair that went somewhat over his eyes that went to the bottom of his ears in skater style.

He had butterscotch eyes and very distinct features he could give Edward a run for his money.

"your Bella right?" he said

"yeah…who are you?" I asked wearily Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was really stressed he glared at this boy.

"I'm Blake." he said leaning down almost to my face then stopped abruptly and walked away.

I was dazed like when Edward does that I freak out and start hyperventilating I was really confused did that new guy just dazzle me?

Edward looked shocked and hurt I felt so bad but I was completely speechless.

Then I realized Alice wasn't with us. None of the Cullen's were

"Edward where is Alice?" I asked that's confusing why aren't they here today?

"she's in Alaska." he said peaking up at me why are they in Alaska!?

Maybe that's what Edward is going to say after school today.

The rest of the day passed in a blur I didn't pay attention to much.

I was wondering what's going on and why Edward is here and the rest of the Cullen's aren't. Edward told me to drive home and wait in my room so I did.

He came back but he didn't have his car that means he didn't intend on staying.

He got there I smiled he only gave me a halfhearted smile I was really confused.

"Edward what's going on?" I said warily.

"I need to tell you something…come with me." he started walking outside and I followed he walked just to the front of the opening to the woods then stopped and turned around to face me never meeting my eyes now I was really worried.

"Bella…" he began I gasped.

I know where this is going just then a beautiful strawberry blond hopped out of the tree and took Edwards hand and kissed his cheek.

I put my hand over my mouth in realization he found someone else someone prettier someone…immortal.

someone he could have forever.

"Bella this is Tanya." he said looking at his shoes.

"hello Bella I don't think Edward can say this so I'll come out with it you are human, I am vampire I can be there for Edward you cannot and he just doesn't love you like he loves me. we have decided to get married."

I was utterly speechless then I realized something THAT BASTARD!

"you cheated on me! Edward how could you do such a thing every time you said you love me you were just thinking of this slut!"

I screamed then I realized something she is absolutely right there is no way he could love me, I mean look at him and then look at me!

I'm so pathetic and ugly.

that's when I figured I should probably get out of there before I embarrass myself even more then I already have.

I was running back to my house when I heard Edward say

"wait Bella are you okay?"

I stopped dead in my tracks is he stupid or something I just found out that the love of my life is cheating on me with someone 20 times prettier and now there getting married.

I was about to say something mean but then I remembered something.

"Edward where is Alice I really need my best friend." I said sadly

"she is in Alaska planning our wedding she thought our marriage was for the best being your human and not good for me she told me to send my best wishes."

that's when I broke into tears I could handle when Edward leaves me for some slut I wouldn't have to cry about it in front of him but when he says my best friend thinks its for the best and she wants nothing to do with me that's when I break I sobbed uncontrollably I ran into my house and pulled out my phone and started texting Alice.

_Alice! How could you! You have no idea how much that hurt I loved him! And now your planning there wedding!_

The thing about Alice is she knows when I'm crying and texted back saying:

_Wow! Bella chill wait who's wedding am I planning what did I do and who did you love what hurts?_

I was mad now she knows exactly what!

_ALICE!!!!!! EDWARD DUMPING ME FOR TANYA YOU'RE IN ALASKA PLANING THEIR WEDDING!? AND EVERTYTHING HURTS!!!!_

I was pissed.

_WHAT! I swear Bella, I had no idea! Edward said we should go visit Tanya's house but when we got here she wasn't here Esme will kill him your like my sister I would never do anything like that to you!_

Wait Alice didn't know?!

_Wait so you had no idea then why the hell did Edward say that?_

I was really confused.

_I have no idea I will txt him wait for a sec k?_

Now I need to know this is pissing me off.

_k._

Ahhh anticipation is killing me!

_That jerk! He says he left you for your own safety and he isn't really marrying Tanya! Oh he is going to get it! Bella I don't think he wants us to come back but I will get there! Emmett is reading over my shoulder and so is jasper and they agree we are coming back to help you._

Why would Edward lie to me like that!

_K thanks Alice, emmett, and jasper *sigh* I miss you guys!_

I really do miss them they are like a family to me.

_K bye Bella I love you and I will talk to you as soon as possible bye!_

I wish I were with them now

_Bye Alice! I will talk to you soon!_

Why would Edward lie like that it just doesn't make sense.

well maybe he thought that was the only way he would be able to go…He didn't tell Alice that he still loved me.

The next day at school I was a total wreak I didn't talk to anyone I wouldn't look at anyone and only moved when required.

Then at lunch I was sitting by myself and just staring at nothing just thinking about Edward and Tanya he could still be dating her.

Alice only said that he isn't going to marry her well not yet.

As I was deep in thought Blake came up to me and asked if he could sit down I nodded I was 100% sure he is a vampire now.

He was looking at me weird but I just shrugged it off.

"Bella can the rest of my family join us they have nowhere to sit." I just nodded again and then the whole family came to sit by me.

I looked at them in shock only Blake and the one girl eyes were gold.

the rest of them had bright red eyes I gasped and whispered,

"I knew you guys were vampires but I didn't know you drank humans!" they all started laughing except Blake and the girl, the ones that don't drink human blood.

The girl spoke up.

"hey! Not all of us drink humans!" she looked a little hurt. So I apologized.

"sorry you guys are just a little intimidating if I was a vampire I would only drink animals too." Blake was still looking at me weird.

I really wanted to know all of their names.

"so what are your names? And are you like a family or a coven?" Blake answered my question.

"OK well we consider ourselves a family but others call us a coven. I'm Blake to my right is Catherine the other animal drinking vampire, across from me is her husband Jeremy next to him is Brian and across from him is Shay his wife next to her is Heather and next to her is her husband Chris and over here is Sarah and her husband Gabriel. We live in an old house somewhat near where the Cullen's used to live."

Catherine had beautiful dirty blond hair to her shoulders in lairs and huge butterscotch eyes with full pale pink lips she was almost as tall as Rosalie.

Her husband Jeremy had brown hair the same length of Jasper's and he had striking red eyes he was buff but not quite as buff as Emmett but bigger than jasper.

Brian had dark brown hair that was somewhat short and he was about the size of Carlisle with bright red eyes they seemed a different shade than the other ones.

Shay, his wife had pale blonde hair and huge beautiful red eyes she had a permanent smile on her face and she had the body of a super model her hair was about to her shoulders and had a few layers and it curled at the bottoms she was several inches shorter than me about 5'5.

Heather had curly brown hair that made up for her height difference she was about 5'1 and she was really shy but looked happy she had bright red eyes and she had a really small frame about the size of Alice.

Chris had black hair to the beginning of his ears and he looked sort of like a movie producer he had red eyes and he had striking features.

Sarah had dead straight black hair to the small of her back she was quiet but she was really pretty and she had a small face but she had huge red eyes.

Gabriel had blonde hair about the same length as Emmett's shortish red eyes, and a cheeky grin.

I was really happy I found some vampires I know its weird but it fills some kind of void.

"Blake, do you have a wife?" I asked honestly curious I guess it was the wrong question though because then he looked hurt for a second and then he gave me that weird look he had before that look kind of resembled the look Edward used to give me- OMG Blake likes me!

He is pretty cute and if edward doesn't like me what the hell, I was about to ask him out, but when I got a text message from Alice and a squeal from Catherine at the same time I looked at my phone and Alice wrote,

_BELLA! That is the perfect revenge date Blake DO IT! _

_Ok I will date Blake but not for revenge because I like him and he likes me._

_Ok whatever. Still go for it! Bye Bella_

_LOL bye Alice!_

Then Catherine nodded her head in encouragement I could tell we were going to be great friends.

I just shook my head and blushed Blake seemed to get what was going on and being nice and saving me from the embarrassment he asked.

"Bella would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked hopefully.

I wanted to go out with him he isn't Edward but Edward wont come back so I will go for what my best friend and new friend told me too.

"yeah that would be great." I felt stronger, better, happier I have let Edward go and let Blake in.

this change was defiantly for the best.

APOV

I was sitting in my room with jasper and Emmett working on our plan to get Bella and Edward back together.

Edward is so stupid he has to make everything more complicated and hurt the ones he loves.

Emmett and jasper were kind of scared because Edward can listen to our thoughts before we can hear him he is out hunting, that's the only time we can plan damn I hate Tanya she fucked it up worse than it has to be, and now Edward and her are really together!

no way in hell if they get married am I planning their wedding!

Just then I had a vision,

*vision*

It was Bella at our old high school but she was with those vampires that just moved there as we were moving out the ones that said they would move in a few days to stay conspicuous.

I guess they lied to Edward. Perfect.

then the one that has black hair that looks kind of like a skater style and bright gold eyes with hints of red and black asked Bella out and she said yes, but in the vision I could feel the doubt and then the same beginning played but with Bella saying no and then her future disappeared but she didn't die she went across the treaty line.

*end of vision*

Werewolf's.

That girl better say yes I'm not saving her but from werewolf's

"what did you see Alice?" jasper asked I told them.

"Bella answering to date another vampire he was a human drinker but now he drinks animals but his coven drinks human except one other girl. I want her to say yes though."

I said.

Emmett and jasper looked furious because Bella is like there little sister and they didn't like the new vampires and its not helpful that they drink humans.

"Alice how could you want Bella to say yes I mean I know you want your revenge on edward but that could get her killed!" Emmett yelled.

"I agree with emmett Alice." jasper said quietly.

I sighed.

"you guys didn't let me finish. If she says no she goes to werewolf's and that's all I could see her future disappeared."

"oh sorry Alice!" Emmett said.

"sorry I doubted you babe." jasper said.

"its all right but I will replay only the part of the vision when Edward comes back and make It look like an accident, and then he will get all pissed and it will get better from there I better txt bella telling her to say yes.

_BELLA! That is the perfect revenge! date Blake DO IT! _

_Ok I will date Blake but not for revenge because I like him and he likes me._

_Ok whatever. Still go for it! Bye Bella_

_LOL bye Alice!_

God I miss that girl! She is my best friend and my favorite sister! Edward is so stupid he will get it.

Right then I heard Edward and Tanya come into the room Edward was fuming and Tanya was really confused.

"Alice stop talking to Bella she is supposed to think you don't care for her at all!" Edward screamed.

"edward that's not fair I do care for Bella and so do you. you know how I feel about you too being a couple and because you are an idiot and is probably never going to be forgiven by Bella doesn't mean I have to be!"

then I let the fake vision come and Edward totally looked horrified it was hilarious.

"She said yes. You know I was replaying that for you that's what I was telling her to do."

Edward looked so mad if he stared at the wallpaper it would have pealed.

Then he lunged for my throat jasper and Emmett caught him first though Tanya was just standing there like the slut she is until she realized that Edward if fighting for Bella.

What a vapid bitch.

"tell Bella to say no! and don't call my girlfriend vapid or a bitch!"

"I'll do what I want Edward and I refuse to tell Bella to say no and she already said yes Edward would you rather her hang out with vampires or werewolf's?"

"vampires, but I don't see why that's important." he said confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"because, if she didn't hang out with the vampires she would be hanging out with werewolf's. Young werewolf's." I said emphasizing my point.

"I don't want her hanging around with that guy he just isn't good for her!" he said sadly.

now I felt for my brother he may be the biggest idiot ever but he is still my brother.

"isn't good for her or isn't for you." I asked as nicely as that question could be asked he looked doubtful and then put his face in his hands and murmured,

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I know he wanted me to tell him he isn't but he is so I told him the truth.

"sorry Edward but yeah you are." he looked at me sadly and then he went out side and shouted,

"I'm going for a run to think about stuff don't follow me I will be back soon." he left and we all just sat there thinking about Bella.

Tanya ruins everything.

BPOV

I was really exited for my date with Blake tonight.

he is so great I miss Edward but hope he is happy with his tramp I'm happy with Blake.

I wanted to dye my hair but I still wanted some of the natural color so I got streaks. I got purple, blue, black, and red streaks.

Blake is going to see it for the first time tonight and I am a little nervous.

I was in my bathroom I mean my hair looked great and I look good! I was wearing a red and purple plaid mini skirt and black leggings a purple tang-top with a black nirvana t-shirt and black converse my hair was up in a pony tail and I had several stray hairs all different colors I laughed at that.

I guess when Edward left I became more punk and I think I like it.

Blake pulled into the driveway in his BMW he painted it purple. I got in and he was staring at my hair…lustfully?

Wow if I dyed my hair like this around Edward he would freak! Alice freaked, I said I dyed my hair and she wanted a picture so I sent one and she yelled at me for like 5 minutes through text.

Blake started the conversation.

"you look really sexy I love what you did with your hair."

"thanks Blake I love your hair too!" he laughed at my joke.

He was taking me to dinner and a movie we went to go see a horror movie about vampires and we kept laughing when the vampires attacked because it was so far from what actually happens.

For dinner he took me to a nice restaurant and the food was really good.

I wanted to learn more about him so asked him what his power was.

"my power is…complicated. Well I have two powers I can control fire and I can control the weather."

he looked at me with a pained expression for a minute then regained his features. I didn't believe that he could control fire so I asked him to show me.

he made the candle on the table go out and then re-lit it. I clapped and people looked at us weird.

We chatted aimlessly and I was suddenly stuck by my own thoughts, I could love him.

that scared me.

He took me home and said he would see me in the morning.

he kissed me for the first time.

it wasn't like Edwards kisses it had less restraint it was softer put powerful and it felt absolutely perfect.

I was so happy but I was frozen he bit his lip and walked away.

I opened the door and walked inside I went to turn on the light but a hand stopped me and another hand covered my mouth it was cold like a vampire. Right before I passed out I heard Blake break through the door and scream,

'let go of her.'

I saw Charlie's dead body and I saw a flash of brilliant red hair.

I woke up in a building that had all concrete walls a concrete floor and ceiling.

there were no windows I was in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and I was in a giant empty warehouse.

the only thing in front of me was a table and on the table was a computer with a web cam on it and it was recording me.

Then I looked around and saw Victoria lounged on the floor

"its about time you woke up I was beginning to think you were dead." then everything from the night before flashed into my head the marvelous date the movie with vampires the dinner the kiss and coming home.

Charlie's dead body Blake trying to save me and Victoria knocking me unconscious. I was beyond angry.

"what did you do with Blake!" she killed Charlie she fucking killed him and she was going to pay I don't care if I die trying I'm going to get Victoria back!

"oh him! He is really something that boy he tried to light me on fire but I just used my power I froze him in time and that left him unconscious too." she said then continued.

"then I put him back in his house with the other vampires who ironically were out hunting. it's a shame. Actually, your such a pretty girl didn't your parents ever tell you that you are not supposed to get mixed up with the wrong crowd?" she stopped and smiled at me.

"oh and by the way Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are watching this as we speak smile for the camera Bella!"

with that she bit me I screamed and thrashed I broke out of the chair and she just left I walked up to the camera.

"so sorry now I'm a vampire forever enjoy your life with Tanya."

then I turned off the web cam. I lied on the floor awaiting my demise but right as I laid down I saw Blake come in and rush over to me instantly and remove the venom from my arm I passed out.

I woke up and I was in a room with Blake and Catherine the closet people to my heart right now.

I got up and I suddenly felt stronger more powerful.

this confused me Blake sucked out the venom right? I walked over to my mirror my facial features were more distinct but I still had my brown eyes.

I tried running and I could run very fast I was so confused.

Blake came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't get there in time! I'm so sorry I sucked the all the venom out but it was too late." he said this and looked really ashamed.

"Blake its not your fault don't worry about it. But would you care to explain to me why I have brown eyes and don't care for blood?" I asked highly confused.

"well my theory is that I got to you early enough to stop the process but it had already spread so I took the blood out but you had already been infected so your half vampire." I sighed I'm always the freak.

he chuckled at my expression.

"well do I have a cool power?" I asked knowing Brian was able to tell what power vampires have.

"yes but you have to be really careful with it. You can kill someone on contact but only when you want to so if you want to kill someone or something you just touch it." I was shocked that is such a cool power!

I immediately went outside to touch something I picked a small flower. I touched it ever so lightly on one of its petals and it died instantly.

I kind of felt bad for the flower.

"you can also bring life to things the same way you kill them. Just touch it."

with that little piece of information I touched the flower and it was colorful and green and red again it looked healthier than it looked before I killed it. I had the coolest power ever.

I was smiling so big I was so happy I went up to Blake and kissed him.

"so uh what's the story do I live with you or?"

"well you can do what ever you want though, your mom really wants you to go live with her because Charlie well…" then I suddenly remembered Victoria killed Charlie she is going to die.

I love my power. I was suddenly livid I growled and then grass underneath me died I looked apologetic for a seconded.

then I made the grass green again but it was greener then the rest of the grass so I made all of it that green.

I walked inside to see Sarah and heather in a deep conversation. Jeremy Brian and Chris playing video games, and shay and Catherine shopping online.

I had become great friends with Catherine she reminded me of Alice.

She could see the future but not like Alice she could see the things that were absolutely going to happen not what could happen.

Heather can shock you on command like Jane but more powerful.

Blake's power was the controlling fire and controlling the weather.

Jeremy was a could read minds and he can see the power you have.

Chris was a physical shield and shay was a mental shield. Sarah can teleport and become invisible.

And Gabriel had jaspers power but more intense like he could feel your emotions and change them like jasper but he can also see the emotions you have had the last couple of hours. My new family had the same powers as the Cullen's and more!

They were really powerful they were moving from forks and I could go with them we were moving to Seattle because I look to much like when I was human. So I grabbed all my stuff from the house and pulled out my cell phone and started texting Alice.

She will be highly surprised about the news unless she had a vision.

_Hey Alice! What's new? You will never guess I have the craziest news! _

I waited and a few seconds later I received a text from Emmett?

_HI! bella um alice was having a vision and then started freaking out and went to Seattle. So what's the crazy news? Its Emmy by the way._

I laughed to myself Alice saw me moving to Seattle and saw I was half vampire I decided to tell Emmett.

_Well the news is I'm half vampire and I have a totally sick power and I have a new coven and were moving to Seattle I think that's what Alice saw._

I waited a minute then he replied as well as jasper?

Jasper:

_Bella its Alice we are in Seattle waiting for you can't wait to see you I GTG cause' I'm hunting but I will be at your house bye!_

Emmett:

_WHAT! EDWARD IS GOING TO FREAK OUT OOOOOO WHATS YOUR POWER- WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET CHANGED…HALFLY 0_o I LIKE CAPS!_

I laughed at Emmett's and replied

_I don't want you to tell Edward! He should be happy with Tanya I'm happy with my new boyfriend. I can make dead things live and I can kill things by just touching them or when I'm really mad. Its nice. you like caps?_

He replied

_That IS THE COOLEST POWER EVER! And…uh sorry Edward read my mind and saw that you are moving with the vampires and that you are vampire…kinda and HELL YEAH I LIKE CAPS!_

I laughed and before I could even text Emmett back I got a text message from Edward saying

_Bella who changed you?_

Why not? I figure if I tell him he will feel that much worse about leaving. his question didn't make any sense Victoria was recording it maybe he was sent it but didn't care.

_Victoria. wait! Weren't you watching it? She recorded the hole damn thing! She told me you were watching it…maybe you had more important things to do._

Sigh well I guess I will have to deal with the fact he really doesn't love me.

_Bella there is nothing more important to me but I am so sorry I left you there with no protection. I feel so bad I hope you forgive me I know how lonely you must feel you can come live with us if you would like?_

That just pissed me off. What does he think I have no life without him? I have Blake I'm not lonely and I will sure as hell not go live with them!

I miss everyone but Tanya and Edward!

was he seriously going to do this over text message!?

_Edward your pigheaded asshole I am not lonely I have a new boyfriend and I don't freaking care if it was a mistake. I cant fucking believe your doing this over text! And if you text back I will use my new power on you._

I didn't get a reply which was good Emmett stop texting me too.

Jeremy then went into my room smiling like an idiot.

"uh hi Jeremy what's up?" I asked.

"YOU!!!! Have a third power!" he said in a sing song voice.

I swear he is like the male Alice. But his news still shocked me I wonder what it is?

"YAY! Okay what is it?" I asked.

"okay not only can you kill and recreate things with your hands you can speak through them to!!! Like you can hold some ones hand it doesn't matter who it is human non-human alike!!!! You just think it and they can hear it just like your other powers you just have to want to do it."

that is the coolest thing ever he squealed and ran out of the room. What a guy. A few seconded later he came into my room.

"Sorry 4 POWERS!!!!!!" oh my gosh how many powers do I have.

"you can also control liquid fire!!!!!" wow I have skilled powers.

"that is so cool!" I said happily. He ran out squealing again.

I was a little frightened after getting over the after shock of my powers.

what if I kill someone by accident. What if I accidentally let them hear my thoughts oh no.

on the bright side my powers is are really cool.

Gabe said it was time to go so we hopped in the car and started off towards Seattle I went in Blake's car with Sarah and Gabriel and Blake of course.

I soon realized that I'm extremely tired so I guess I could sleep soon after Blake started driving I was fast asleep.

I woke up to a noise I haven't heard in a while Alice screaming and giggling and jumping up and down and the constant shushes by jasper. Today is going to be quite the day.

**(hope you like the first chapter! plz review i want to know your thoughts to see if i should continue**.)


	2. authors noteIM SORRY! D:

**Hey guys, **I fucking hate authors notes but since this is really important I will do one, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for like three months. A lot happened. My computer broke. I had nothing to update on, I'm doing this from my brothers computer. My computer will be fixed soon, hopefully. It's on it's way to my dad who will fix it. Other then that I won't give you any excuses. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with my story(s) you guys are awesome and I will update all of my stories as soon a freaking possible.

Love,

Izzy. P.S.- I got a ton of freaking reviews while I wasn't updating and this one-I forgot the name of the chick- but seriously she made my week. Next chappie will be dedicated to her.


End file.
